LA CARTA
by little mary-chan
Summary: Tomoyo recibe una carta es un fic muyyy romantico jejej r+r plissssss


Miro mi correo, tengo un mensaje es.. es de EL hace años que no lo veo, ¿qué me contara? ¿por qué me escribirá ahora? Pensaba que ya se había olvidado de mi, estoy tan nerviosa... mis manos no consiguen abrir este sobre, oo huele a el, definitivamente estoy segura de que no he conseguido olvidarle, leo la carta y dice asi:  
  
*Estimada Daidouji: Creo que esta será la ultima carta que te escriba, sinceramente desearía haber podido seguir en contacto contigo, pero veo que si uno de los dos no quiere no puede seguir siendo así, espero que tu y Sakura esteis muy bien, yo haré lo que dije en la ultima carta, ya sabes si quieres ven a recogerme, si no entenderé que MIS sentimientos solo son míos y no podré jamás estar al lado de mi ángel te deseo todo lo mejor.  
  
Fdo. Att. ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA*  
  
¿Que cartas? hace tiempo que el no me escribe, si tan solo me hubiera escrito.. yo le habría contestado todas y cada una de ellas, lo amo demasiado, lo amo desde hace años...Pero el se fue después de volver por segunda vez a pasar el verano, yo me enamoré de él, pero estoy segura de que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos y no puedo hacer nada. TOC TOC -¿Si? Ahh hola Cary ¿que deseas? -Señorita Daidouji acaba de llegar el cartero y.. trae un saco repleto de cartas para usted, se ve que tuvieron muchos problemas para traerlas son de Inglaterra  
  
Inglaterra!! Oh Dios mío si que me escribió y yo ni me enteré  
  
-Traelas por favor Cary, y pronto! por favor es importantísimo, creo que algo puede pasar si no las leo. -Si señorita.  
  
Unos minutos mas y ya están aquí, son todas suyas, lo noto todas tienen su olor, hay tantas, no se por donde empezar las abro todas y veo la que se supone fue la primera ya que en correos pusieron las fechas de todas y cada una.  
  
*Estimada Daidouji. Se que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que me fui, bueno en realidad aun estoy en el avión jeje pero quería hablar contigo siento que estoy bien a tu lado por eso me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, yo se que a ti te gusta hacer amigos por eso me encantaría ser uno tuyo. Espero me contestes pronto en el sobre verás mi dirección espero que podamos hablar aunque sea por carta ok? Bueno, me despido mi avión ya ha llegado Fdo ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA*  
  
Miro la fecha y es cierto, la carta es de un día mas tarde de su vuelta a Inglaterra, sigo leyendo leo durante horas.. Pero llego a una y no lo puedo creer  
  
*Estimada Tomoyo Espero que no te moleste el que te llame por tu nombre, se que tu no has contestado a ninguna de mis cartas y esta probablemente será una de las ultimas. Yo te amo, por eso te escribo, te imagino, te sueño.. tu indiferencia me esta matando por dentro y ya no se que hacer para poder hablar contigo, te amé desde el principio eres tan dulce, tan pura , tan amable, tan.. tan TU. Amo tus virtudes tanto como tus defectos, para mi eres un ángel caído de los cielos al que yo una criatura, tan normal comparada con tigo encontré violando las leyes de la naturaleza, ya que no tengo siquiera el derecho de tener a mi lado. Pero te necesito, he probado con ser tu amigo pero no tengo bastante y tu ni siquiera me contestas, por favor contéstame. Att ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA loco de amor por ti TOMOYO*  
  
Lágrimas de felicidad corren por mis mejillas, me ama! Me ama! Y tanto como yo a el, a mi también me mataba su indiferencia tengo que encontrarle, busco papel, lo que sea le escribiré una carta y se lo contaré todo. Pero antes de que consiga encontrarlo encuentro una triste carta la única que no he leído, la última carta que me escribió antes de esta que me ha llegado.  
  
*Tomoyo Ya me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, pero al menos necesito hablar contigo, voy a pasar las vacaciones a Tomoeda como aquel año ¿te acuerdas? Yo si, no he podido olvidarlo, aquel año me enamoré de ti, te dejo mi teléfono es..... (¿no esperabais que lo pusiera no? jejje no lo se ^_^UUUU) llámame, solo haz eso, te lo ruego, llegaré el 25 de Mayo a las 20.00 te espero por favor si no quieres no me quieras pero ven, necesito verte. Att. ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA Pd. Te esperaré.*  
  
Vendrá, vendrá podré aclararlo todo! Soy feliz le amo, y el me ama! Pero un momento, esa fecha, esa fecha... hoy es 25 de Mayo! Y son las 20.30 oh no!!!!! Corro salgo corriendo, está lloviendo no me importa, necesito decírselo, necesito decirle que le amo, tal vez sea mi ultima oportunidad! Llego , miro el reloj y son las 21 oh, no por KAMI-SAMA! Que este allí te lo ruego. Veo un ramo de lilas en uno de los asientos, presiento que es suyo, lo miro y veo una carta sobre el.  
  
*Estimada Tomoyo Si lees esto es que te has cansado de jugar conmigo y has tenido el valor o despecho de venir, en realidad no lo sé, he pasado una hora esperándote y por fin he comprendido que ni tu amor ni tu amistad son para mi, mañana mismo me iré hoy no he podido. Y me apartaré de tu vida PARA SIEMPRE Att siempre enamorado de ti ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA*  
  
Se irá, se irá para SIEMPRE no puedo permitirlo de pronto presiento donde puede estar, mis lagrimas me nublan la vista, busco en mi chaqueta y encuentro esa carta que he empezado a escribir hace tiempo, una en la que le digo cuanto le amo, me siento y la miro, luego escribo en ella. Me levanto y corro, corro con todas mis fuerzas nunca fui una gran atleta, pero con mis 17 años soy bastante deportista, y llego a la puerta de una gran mansión me paro, es como si pensara si entrar o no, tengo miedo de que me rechace las palabras de su carta son de olvido tal vez me haya olvidado si es que no fue un juego del destino. Mi pelo largo se mueve al son del viento entro y decido que lo mejor sea hablar con el debo dejar a un lado mis temores todo debe cambiar. Lo veo está sentado e la butaca roja, tiene su cabeza entre sus manos, noto el brillo de su cabello es tan mágico. De pronto el levanta la cabeza y mira hacia mi, tiene los ojos llorosos y una mirada perdida el corazón se me rompe en pedazos al verle asi. De pronto el me mira y me habla.  
  
-Hola Daidouji, ¿vienes a reírte de mi? Apuesto a que esto te encanta, que sepas que me voy y te dejo sola, por lo menos podía haber contestado al menos una de mis cartas, no sabes cuanto he sufrido por tu causa pero ya no lo haré mas. -Yo..yo (las fuerzas no me salen, esa mirada tan fría me congela yo le amo, pero.. ¿cómo se lo digo? Como le digo que yo también he sufrido y que todo ha sido un malentendido?) te...te... toma  
  
Le doy la carta y salgo corriendo, me voy de allí, una vez mas noto la lluvia en mis ojos, que acompañan a mis lágrimas, lágrimas solitarias. Camino lentamente, de pronto entre la lluvia oigo pasos, pasos furiosos entre la lluvia, luego un ruido, un golpe y estoy en la lluvia el abrazado a mi en el suelo también. Empieza a mirarme llora, vuelve a hablar.  
  
-¿Esto es verdad? -Te lo digo con todo mi corazón, comprendo que me hayas olvidado, la verdad, te hice sufrir aunque sin saberlo, ya que si hubiera estado en mis manos... me habría matado antes de hacerte daño -Tonta.. ¿ no ves que si te hubieras matado habría sufrido aun mas? Yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que digas cosas que no sientes, te amo demasiado. -Y yo a ti desde aquel año, te lo puse en la carta, en mi corazón y en mis ojos TE AMO Y...  
  
No puedo decir nada mas el corta mis palabras con un beso.  
  
-Y yo a ti Daidouji, y yo a ti. -Llámame Tomoyo por favor, creo que así también te gusta ¿no? A mi me encantaría poder oírlo de tu boca. -Entonces así será Tomoyo pero con la condición de que me llames Eriol. Y.. hay algo mas.. -Que ERIOL? -Me concederías el gran honor de convertirte en la señora TOMOYO HIRAGUISAWA?  
  
Mi corazón se para, estoy en mi mundo, estoy en el cielo, el hombre al que amo, el hombre por el que daría la vida quiere que forme parte de su vida y que me case con el  
  
-Ohh ERIOL siii si sii si queiro siii  
  
El me abraza, me levanta y empieza a darme vueltas en el aire.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************Una joven de 25 años cierra un diario que estaba leyendo, lágrimas de felicidad corren por sus mejillas son lágrimas de felicidad por un recuerdo que nunca se borrará de su mente, -Y pensar que 3 años depuse me casé con el, por fin.  
  
Una niñita con pelo azul oscuro, y ojos azul marino y anteojos, aparece seguida de su gemelo con pelo casi morado con ojos del color de su madre un color indescriptible corren hacia ella, los dos tienen 5 añitos. -Mami, mami papa no deja de perseguirnos para hacernos cosquillas. -Ohh no, jejej yo os protegeré  
  
Un hombre dela misma edad que ella aparece, tiene el pelo azul y se parece a los niños, bueno los niños a el. -Aghh jajajaj por fin os he pillado os voy a hacer cosquillas. -NO, yo los protegeré jejej  
  
Los niños salen corriendo y solo se quedan los dos padres -Ya que mis otras presas se han escapado te haré cosquillas a ti, mi ángel, mi Tomoyo jejejej Ohh no Eriol, no te atreverás jjejejejj para, para para, sabes que tengo mucha cosquillas para jejejeje  
  
FIN  
  
¿qué os ha parecido? Este fic lo acabo de escribir jeje lo que significa que esta mejor escrito que los otros que estan aquí ya que es mas reciente jejejeje Espero que me pongais reviews ya qu eme animan a escribir por cierto gracias por los reviews de la historia de EL DIARIO DE TOMOYO que han sido los que me han animado a escribir mas jejej weno dwwwwwww muakssssss  
  
****mary-chan**** la bruixeta bona jejejej 


End file.
